Refer to FIG. 7 of said US20040205937, the central pole 150 is screwed into the core member 110, the threaded core member 110 is designed to secure the proximal end cap 130 to the outer sheath 120. Or refer to FIG. 20 of said US20040205938, the central pole 150 is screwed into the proximal end cap 1930, both the distal end cap 1940 and the proximal end cap 1930 are secured to the core member 1920 simultaneously, the distal end cap 1970 is secured to the distal sealer 1940 by means of screwing, thus keeps the gel from leaking out of the gel-containing portion. Such US20040205937A1 describes, as the threaded end 151 of the central pole 150 is designed for passing through proximal end cap 130 then secures the threaded bore 117, we can see the available Max screwing limit is in a reduced type by a decreased screw-in. However, while enduring an exterior force exerts pressure, the central pole 150 is easily being lost proper contact from the screwed portion. Sealed gel-containing portion of the outer sheath 120, 1950 is easily being leaked out the movement gel due to the threaded end is likely shown a decreased screw-on.
The prior art US20040205937A1 teaches that a distal end cap 140 is secured to the core member 110 by means of screwing. But the FIG. 20 of the prior art US2004205938A1 indicates that the proximal sealer 1930 is secured to the distal sealer 1940 by means of numerals 1933, 1941 indicated as screw and bore for screwing. The screwing portion is easily being lost proper contact due to long-term operation. Once a distal end cap 140 or 1970 is easily to release the capped tubing pressure leads to the containing movement of gel leaking out.
The prior art US20040205937A1 also teaches a nozzle is passed through the gel injection through bores 816a, 816b which are formed through the core member and outer sheath. After gel injection, the plugs are used to seal the gel injection through bore. They may be fabricated in a series of repeated and trivialized procedure, to invest the equipments or the labor cost of the production line is expensive than anticipated. production line is expensive than anticipated.